What I'm Really Good At
by Roselina4389
Summary: Sick and weak, Severus Snape wants to be alone. But Harry Potter doesn't like that idea. Not one bit.


**Title: **What I'm Really Good At

**Pairings: **Severus/Harry.

**Notes: **Written for the QLFC. Go Kestrals! Originally, I planned to write an extremely dark and haunting piece, but then I realised, with the way life's going on over here with hellish exams and tests, something a little on the light side was in order. I hope you enjoy.

**Prompts: **(word) despair and (word) summer. My phrase: "It was...utterly revolting,"

**Summary: **When Severus gets sickly (again), Harry makes it his mission to cook for him and make all of his medicinal potions (and everything else he is awful at). Severus doesn't want to hurt Harry's feelings, but if he has to eat another meal like the one before, he is going to murder the boy.

xXx

Severus Snape had never thought himself an incapable and helpless man. He had always been able to look after himself just fine and get on with life easily..._had_.

After the war, it seemed that he had gained some spoils of war that he would never, ever forget; Nagini's scars at his throat.

Severus really had preferred dying to waking up every morning and using multiple spells to conceal his marks and then carrying on throughout the day with the occasional throbbing and sudden pains that made him stumble.

But no-Harry Potter _had_ to find him in the shack, unconscious (not dead) and dripping blood-the poison was good for a slow death, it seemed-and he just _had_ to try to heal him and ship him off to St. Mungos, where they patched him up.

It seemed that the insolent boy had told his closest friends and family every single thing that he had seen in the pensieve ("Not everything! Only the essentials, I promise!" Harry argued) and had managed to convince the Wizarding World he was some sort of silent, war hero which earned him many admirers and approving nods, however reluctant or suspicious.

Severus had wanted to run and live somewhere far away...when his life changed drastically one evening.

He had been at Spinner's End, trying to avoid everyone and have a peaceful day to himself when he had heard a knock at his door.

Sighing, he had gone to open it and, to his mortification, seen Potter, staring at him with heavily nibbled lips.

"Mr Potter, if you want to ramble on with your gratitude I suggest you leave at once before I hex you."

"Um, no, it's something else," Harry flushed, his voice oddly quiet. After a while, he forced his chin up and looked Severus in the eye, trembling a little and strangely flushed.

"I like you." He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I don't know how to say it; I like you, Sir, and-"

"Get out," Severus snarled. This was probably a Gryffindor prank. He would not be embarrassed.

"No, please sir, I'm serious-"

"Potter, are you in your right mind? What about the Weasley girl?"

"I told her I wanted to break it off. I'm upset I hurt her, but I couldn't break her heart by pretending to love her...Besides, I'd fallen in love with you since my sixth year, when I read your-your textbook. Okay, I kind of fell in love with the Prince guy, but still. And after you saved my life, I-"

"You're not in your mind, you nonsensical brat-I am twenty years older than you and obviously too ugly-"

"You're not ugly," Harry protested.

"I was ugly the last time I heard you and your friends whispering about me."

"I'm honestly sorry about that, Sir. I wouldn't be here if you were ugly, you know that."

And suddenly Severus wanted to reject the boy there and then. He wanted to make sure that he never returned. He wanted to hex him.

"Please, sir, can we talk? Can I come inside? I know you can't be forced but-"

"Come inside."

They talked a while and finally Harry said, "Look, I know my feelings will go unchecked, but if there's anything I can do for you, just say so."

"Foolish child," Severus had sneered. "You can stay with me-_if_ I come to terms with your company. But if I find you as repulsive as ever, I am afraid that this arrangement will not work out."

All Severus remembered about that day now was Harry hugging him, and thanking him.

XXX

Anyway, even though he had healed and the blood loss had been taken care of, Severus still went through occasional jolts where he felt so light-headed and ill that he had to stay in bed.

The good news was that Harry was always there and felt extra guilty, as he thought he was responsible for Snape's injuries.

"People sacrifice too much for me. I can't bear all the debt," He muttered most of the time, making Snape want to hex him.

Now, once again, Severus was in bed and a new problem had arose-Harry wanted to cook his meals and brew all the medicinal potions.

"You're crazy," Severus croaked. "You'll poison me. It's alright, I have some spare potions in the back-"

"They ran out, remember?"

"Potter, can you not ask Granger or someone else? You are not a very adept potions-maker and have nearly always messed up in my classes-"

"Because you always glowered at me!" Harry snapped. "Now, for once, stop whining so I can get started on a batch. Please, Severus?"

"Fine. Do as you wish," Severus said, gloomily.

So Harry did.

He went at once to Severus's cauldron and began to light a fire before he grabbed a book and started to read the instructions. Severus could do nothing but smell the different, absurd odours and sigh wretchedly.

He might have fallen asleep, because Potter woke him up a little while later, kissing his mouth as he did so.

"Don't take liberties," Severus tried to say, but Harry kissed him anyhow and then told him that he'd done his best in making food for him.

"What did you make?" Severus muttered, sweeping his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Fish and vegetables, with rice on the side," Harry looked proud. "You'll love it. Wait-let me get it..."

Severus began to anticipate the coming meal avidly and sat up in bed.

Soon Harry was levitating a plate which smelled odd, and was sitting in the bed and placing the plate on Severus's lap.

"Eat up," he instructed, holding up the fork and piercing a baby carrot.

"I can eat by myself, Potter," Severus snarled, but he wasn't too angry. He snatched the fork and ate the baby carrot which was rather burnt.

Harry watched him spear a bit of fish, saw the obsidian eyes glitter as Severus ate it. Harry couldnt live without those eyes; he wasn't sure why but he was very, very in love with Severus Snape.

XXX

It was...utterly revolting. Severus gagged on the fish and tried not to let Harry see. The skin wasn't even cut off properly and the fish tasted like an old sock. Eyes bulging, Severus forced himself to have some more...and he was disgusted all over again.

Potter called this tripe _cooking_? The imbecile had dumped so much salt that he could hardly not cross his eyes.

"Do you like it, Severus?" Harry smiled widely.

Severus stared at him, eyes widened a little. "It's...fine." He amended, aware that his face was contorted with disgust. "You're not that awful." He couldn't bear to hurt Harry's feelings. The boy looked so hopeful, the green eyes sparkling with happiness.

This boy wanted to please him.

How could Severus let him down so?

"I knew it! I knew you'd love it! See, Severus, I'm going to cook for you until you're well and it's all going to be fine, see?" With that, Harry kissed him square on the mouth, his glasses denting Severus's face.

Severus didn't see at all, but he managed to nod warily.

XXX

"Here's your medicine," Severus's lips curled as he grabbed the vial of clear, blue liquid. Harry had been gone for some hours to get some fresh air and was looking energetic now, his hair ruffled by the wind. It was summer and the weather was brilliant.

"It's perfect," Severus couldn't believe his eyes as he examined the vial.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, tilting the vial into his mouth. Severus drank obediently and then sighed.

"I suppose it's been brewed fine," he said. At least Potter's brewing skills were better than his cooking.

"You thought I would poison you," Harry smirked.

"Well, I was wrong," Snape said, putting the vial down. "Er...thank-you,"

Harry took back the vial, smiling serenely. "You're welcome, Severus. It's the least I can do for you saving my life-"

"I tire of hearing that," Snape said, irritably.

"Well, too bad, because I owe you and we're not _half_ even yet," Harry said, smoothening Severus's dark hair from his face and getting up. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Snape said, a little too quickly.

"I can mame something else, if you don't want-"

"No, no, I'm just not hungry," Severus said, trying to look convincing.

"Oh. Tell me when you are, alright?" Harry walked out of the room.

Snape was going to avoid saying that.

XXX

However, after a few hours, it grew inevitable. Harry knew Severus was hungry and he brought him some more food.

Severus wasn't quite sure how to tell Harry that he couldn't be good at everything. Cooking was definitely his flaw and when Harry served him what he called "onion soup", Severus was wondering if staying hungry was better than eating these awful dishes.

"I love you," Harry yawned, once he had cleared Severus's plate (lots of food left untouched). Climbing in with Severus, Harry began to drift off.

"Shouldn't you be with the Weasleys?" Snape muttered.

"Mmm?"

"The Weasleys, Potter,"

"I-I want to stay with you,"

"Really?" Snape said, silkily. "You are a most absurd boy, Potter,"

"I know," Harry mumbled. Snape flinchingly felt Potter's fingers entwine with his own briefly. "But you like it, don't you?"

"Dont you dare be cheeky. I find it repulsive."

"Sure." Harry's eyes were fluttering close. "G'night, Severus."

Severus really _had_ changed, Harry noticed...He said goodnight back.

XXX

A few more awful meals over the course of the next few days, and Severus knew that he had to tell Harry.

Recently the boy had been forcing him to finish at least half of the meal and had once gone off in a huff when Severus had told him to go away.

He had come a few minutes later to force Severus again and had threatened to spoon-feed him if he didn't eat.

"You're weak," He had insisted. "You need energy!"

"I wish I had the energy to get you out of here,"

"You'll get enough energy for that if you just _eat_,"

Sighing, Severus had had no choice.

Now though, his limits crossed, Severus called out for Harry, who was reading a book in the living room.

"D'you want something, Severus?" Harry came immediately.

"I...want to speak to you," Severus didn't know how he was going to say this. Sighing, as another throbbing struck him, he sat up slowly.

Harry sat down at the edge of the bed, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Harry...I..." Severus did not want to hurt him. If only they hated each other like before-he would have said this much sooner and with much more ease! "I can't...I don't think you should cook for me anymore,"

"What? Why not?" Harry went a little pale. His whole face was a mask of despair.

Severus swallowed. "I'm not sure it's one of your talents, Harry,"

Harry sighed and for a few awful seconds, stared at the floor. Then he whispered. "I know what you're trying to say. I'm an awful cook."

"No-not _awful_-"

"Please, Severus, I know. In fact, I'm an awful potions-brewer too."

"Don't be ridiculous. You brewed my pain-killing potion perfectly."

Harry laughed bitterly. "That was Hermione. I asked her to."

Snape's eyes widened. "What?"

"I know," Harry sighed. "I'm beyond hopeless, right?"

Severus, who was angry at being decieved with his potions, had to control himself. "No, you're not, you can't be good at everything. You're...talented, I admit P-Harry. I'm very grateful to you for helping me,"

Harry smiled softly. "It's alright. And you're right. I _can't_ be good at everything. Anyway, at least there's _one_ thing I'm very, very good at."

Severus raised an eye-brow. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Kissing you," Harry said cheekily, and before Severus could defend himself in any way, he had climbed on top of him and kissed him.

"That's a very admirable skill, Potter," Severus snapped, but he didn't seem too angry.


End file.
